Dreaming Of Silver and Gold
by ServantOfThyFate
Summary: In First Year, Ron Weasley was sorted into Slytherin house. Now, in his final year, memories of a life where he was sorted into Gryffindor begin to haunt him. As war brews around him, Ron finds himself trapped as two lives begin to collide.


**Dreaming Of Silver and Gold: Chapter One**

**A Day In The Life**

Ronald Weasley awoke. He was lay in a large bed with a dark green duvet. The room around him was one he was very familiar with; large walls painting white, a dark green carpet and a large wardrobe in the corner. He turned to his left, their were two pictures upon the nightstand next to the bed, one with a younger version of himself standing beside his brother, both smiling at the camera with the village of Hogsmeade in the background. Their vivid red hair looking shocking in the white backdrop. The second was a picture of him surrounded by three people, each with pale skin and white-blond hair, he stood out like a sore thumb standing beside the Malfoy family, but they all had smiles upon their faces and seemed to be a happy family, and in a lot of ways they were - the Malfoy's were Ronald's adoptive family.

Slowly he climbed out of bed, his bare feet touching the soft carpet he saw that Dibbles, the house elf had placed slippers at the side of the bed, a touching sentiment but Ron had preferred bare-foot in his own room. His eyes caught the calendar on the wall, the day he would return to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year was almost here, in fact, he was sure that today was the day they got their Hogwarts letters for the final time, a odd sense of loss passed over him, he would miss the castle once it was gone, it had been like a home to him in the days that he didn't have one to call his own. Those days was over now he thought, as he looked around his bedroom, Malfoy Manor was his home now and had been for years.

Leaving his bedroom he made his way down the vast corridors of the manor, paintings of old ancestors of the Malfoy family watched him as he walked, he always felt slightly out of place when they did so, he got the feeling the people in the paintings didn't like him very much but if that was the case they didn't say anything about it, but he suspected that they were forbidden to do so. He sped up the pace as he found himself at the top of a large staircase, he knew his way around the manor by now, having lived in it for four years and the very first route he had memorised was the one that took him from his bedroom to the kitchen.

The Kitchen in Malfoy manor was unlike any other, it looked quite like the one in Hogwarts except it wasn't as large and clustered, this kitchen was a lot more "elegant" as Mrs Malfoy liked to describe it. He however was more interested in what the kitchen held, which was some of the finest food Ronald had ever tasted, though he had described it as "bloody brilliant" for a time, living with the Malfoy's had taught Ronald a few things about himself - like how, in their opinion, a proper respectful pureblood like him should behave.

"Good morning Ronald" Narcissa Malfoy smiled as he walked into the dining room. Narcissa Malfoy was in Ron's view one of the most understood people on the planet. He remembered how his own family, the Weasley's had viewed her as heartless, a view he assumed by most people he assumed, but the truth was, Mrs Malfoy was one of the nicest people he had met and had been kind enough to take him in like she had.

"Morning Mrs Malfoy" he smiled back as he took his seat at the dinning table for breakfast "has the post arrived?" he asked and she shook her head

"I'm afraid not, today is the day you and Draco get you're Hogwarts letters, we'll get to see if you make Head-Boy." she smiled and Ron smiled too, two years as a prefect and now he very could be head-boy, something which he really wanted, to be Head-Boy would show everyone that Slytherin were just as capable as the other houses, but there hadn't been a Slytherin head boy in fifty years, something Mr and Mrs Malfoy were quick to point out, believing it to be proof that the Headmaster was biased against the house.

Ronald however, was hoping to break tradition.

Him and Mrs Malfoy talked about the upcoming year as Dibbles arrived with their breakfast. Dibbles was the house elf the Malfoy's had acquired after their previous house-elf Dobby had been released by Mr Malfoy in Ronald's second year. Mr Malfoy claimed he had grew tired of the elf's rebellious ways but he had heard rumours that Harry Potter had tricked Mr Malfoy in giving Dobby clothes, and that had released him. Dibbles however was perfectly happy to serve, all rebellious behaviour had been seemingly beaten from it.

It was a hour later that the owls arrived with the letters, Ron was just finishing his breakfast and talking to Draco about the Qudditich season, either Ronald or Draco was likely to become Qudditich captain for the Slytherin team, Ronald wished it would be him but he had a feeling it would be Draco who had been on the team longer than Ronald, but then again - Ron had been made prefect over Draco and he hadn't been expecting that one either. Ronald and Draco walked quickly to them, collecting their respective letters from the school owls and quickly began to open them. Draco had his open first and a smug grin appeared on his face as he pulled out a silver and green badge which belonged to him - the Qudditich captain

"Sorry Weasel" he smiled "looks like I'm the man in charge". He admired his badge, looking extremely pleased with himself, Ronald felt a pang of jealously which he quickly pushed away, knowing that it would show in his face. He finally managed to get the letter open and looked, where a badge lay, it was a badge he knew well, remembering his third year, his brother Percy had worn one - it was the badge of the Head Boy.

He, Ronald Weasley, had become the first Slytherin Head-Boy in half a century. Silently, he showed Draco the badge, knowing he had a smug look upon his face, shock emitted across the pale boy's features for a second before a grin stretched across them.

"Well, well. Looks like this year is going to be fun" he smiled and Ronald couldn't help but smile back - he and Draco were now two of the most important Slytherin in the school. This would be their final year. This would be their year.

"Who's the head girl?" Draco asked as if hit by a sudden thought and Ronald looked down at the letter, usually it was someone of the same house, but there had been occasions when the head boy and girl had been from different houses. Quickly he read the letter.

_Dear Mr Ronald Weasley_

_Congratulations on becoming Head-Boy Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the badge enclosed with this envelope comes great responsibility, which will be discussed in greater detail upon you're return to Hogwarts school. _

_As Head-Boy, you will be working closely with the newly appointed Head-Girl Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House. - _

"It's Granger" Ronald mumbled looking up at Draco "no real surprise there I guess" he said bitterly, Draco however, appeared more shocked than he was "Granger" he mouthed before speaking "they made that filthy mudblood Head-Girl, glad I aren't head boy now" he sneered at the mere possibility. Ronald however wouldn't let the annoying Gryffindor spoil this moment for him, he was Head-Boy. He had actually managed it.

"What's this about head-boy?" Mrs Malfoy asked walking into the room, her eyes quickly noticing the letters but she refrained from at both bsaying anything

"Ronald's head boy and I'm Quddich captain" Draco answered, drawing himself up to full height and it was clear that his mother was thrilled by this news, looking adges with pride.

"This calls for a celebration" she smiled, passing both boys their badges and walked from the room leaving them alone. Ronald and Draco turned to each other, smiling as they did

"We're going to rule the school this year" Draco smiled "finally get that cup back from Gryffindor"

"and the house cup, we'll take that too" Ronald replied, he was excited, he couldn't wait for Hogwarts now, to be head-boy, the third in his family to have done so. He quickly pushed the thought away, remembering as he did so, that he didn't belong to that family anymore.

The day passed, Mrs Malfoy had somehow managed to get a small get together to celebrate, it didn't surprise Ronald, the Malfoy's could almost anything they wanted if it involved money or knowing someone in the Ministry of Magic. His and Draco's friends were round; Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaize Zabini and Daphne Greengrass who had also brought her younger sister Astoria. A large banner had been erected in the garden reading "CONGRAUTATIONS DRACO AND RONALD" Also present was some people Ronald had never seen, whom he has assumed worked alongside Mr Malfoy at the ministry. Also present was Draco's family.

"So Ronald" Theodore Nott asked, having arrived with his father moments before "how'd you feel about sharing a dorm with a mudblood?" he asked and Ronald flipped him the finger causing him to smirk

"Well, Granger isn't going to be a problem, it could be worse, it could be Potter" he replied

"Potter can't be head girl" Nott counted back "Since he isn't a girl"

"It's a easy mistake to make" Pansy laughed and the group erupted with laughter. He noticed that Draco was stood by his parents nearby, talking to someone Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister Of Magic.

"But you won't be sharing a dorm will you?" Daphne asked "I mean, she's a Gryffindor and you're a Slythrin, they can't be expecting you too share a dorm together" and Ronald had to admit, she did have a good point.

The celebration was fun until Ronald had moved to get another drink and overheard a conversation between Mrs Malfoy and Theodore Nott's mother, both who seemed unaware that he could hear them, he was going to walk away when he suddenly heard his name mentioned and sheer curiosity prevented him from moving

" - I must say" Mrs Nott was saying "that when you first took him in, I was worried, given his family, bunch of blood traitors that they are. He might have well turned out the same, but you've -"

Ron forced himself away, suddenly not feeling up to the celebrations, he slowly made his way to his room, trying desperately to stop the memories of the Weasley's from invading his mind. He didn't stop till he made it to his room, the green carpit, the green duvet, all green, all Slytherin just like him. He remembered the first time he ever travelled to Hogwarts, sitting with the famous Harry Potter, talking about how he would leave if he was ever placed into the green and silver house, and yet, seven years later, being a Slytherin was all he had left. His family, the Weasley's, had been so shocked by his placement, they had tried to accept it, but it started small, the twins and their jokes, which became harsher and harsher and before he knew it, he had alienated himself from his entire family, or did they alienated themselves from him. He couldn't remember anymore. It didn't really matter, today he had been made Head-Boy, and he highly doubted none of them would care anymore.

Well, all but one.

He looked upon the picture, of himself and his brother, the only one of his family whom he'd managed to retain his relationship with, Ronald knew that it was only the case that, like him, Percy was a outcast in the family, like him he had been all but disowned by them, and now Percy and Ronald, they clung to each other, refusing to let go of that one link they had left, and Ronald had never loved anyone more than he loved Percy. Slowly he sat down at his desk, and began to write.

_Dear Percy_

_I'm Head Boy!…letter came today. Hope you are well, how's it going at the Ministry, hope the job is good. _

_Ronald. _

Ronald took the letter, and quickly sent it before returning to his bed, throwing himself down without undressing and let uneasy sleep take over him.

**So that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know there are some things different in the timeline, and it'll all be explained, because there's a reason Ronald Weasley is a Slytherin, and not everything is as it seems…and on that cryptic note, I'll end this Authors note now. **


End file.
